Aphrodite LaFont
hd-1 copy.jpg aaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Affinity Gifted with visions, at first, Aphrodite tries to hide whenever she has a vision. Later on, though, as she becomes more acquainted with Zoey, and the 'nerd herd', she becomes more forthcoming about them. Further,for a meanwhile, the affinity for Earth from Stevie Rae Johnson, which she held up to the Imprinting with Stevie Rae. Visions Visions of upcoming disasters like traffic accidents, plane crashes and nature disasters. As fledging very strong and clear and as human is it like an inspiration. Nyx never revokes any gift she's given. Appearance Aphrodite is gorgeous, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She dresses rather scantily, though, earning names such as 'ho' , 'skank and 'hag from hell'. Personality In the first book she is nice to Zoey when mentors are around but is cruel when it's just Zoey and others. Eventually, she starts to warm up to them as their force to work together though she often tries to hide it. History Born as Beth-Rose LaFont -Aphrodite changed her name upon being Marked with her then best friend and roommate Venus Davis- Aphrodite is the daughter of the Mayor of Tulsa so her parents have a certain image to uphold. Her parent are very cruel to her which could be the reason her personality is the same. In Betrayed, her mother even slaps her for losing the leadership of the Dark Daughters. "'Try eighteen years of a lot more than just "pain-in-the-ass parent issues" and maybe you'll start to get something about it. Until then, you don't know shit.'" -Aphrodite on her parents to Zoey Redbird. Marked As leader of the Dark Daughters, Aphrodite had her own circle. They consisted of 'Warlike', 'Terrible', 'Wasp', and one other girl who is not named. All of them, however, are perky, preppy blondes with big attitudes and selfish personalities. Aphrodite lost control of the Dark Daughters, however, at the Samhain Ritual. She improperly used incense to summon spirits.At the beginning,she didn't use sage before inviting spirits into the circle, evil spirits heard the summons, and arrived. They attacked Zoey's old boyfriend Heath, and wounded Erik. The loyalty Aphrodite commanded was proved weak when her circle fled, rather than deal with the spirits. Neferet stripped Aphrodite of her title as leader, and threw her out of the Dark Daughters. Betrayed Nyx entrusted Aphrodite with Stevie Rae's Earth affinity until the true owner is ready to take it back. This affinity- and Stevie Rae's absence- made it necessary to re-induct her into the Dark Daughters, as part of Zoey's circle. Here, Zoey makes an attempt to befriend Aphrodite, and she becomes a member of the 'nerd herd'. Chosen In Chosen, Aphrodite chooses to save Stevie Rae during a ceremony. As a result, she gives Stevie Rae back her Earth affinity, and loses her Mark. Untamed Now, Aphrodite is pretending to still be a Fledgling, even though she has lost her Mark. She and Zoey speak to Nyx, who assures Aphrodite that she is still loved. The reason she lost her Mark is because her humanity burned it away. She also explains that she never takes away what she's given, which means that Aphrodite will continue to have visions. Hunted She Imprints with Stevie Rae and has a relationship with Darius. In the poem that Kramisha writes that has the secret to defeating Kalona, Aphrodite represents Humanity, one of the five key elements to defeating him. Tempted In the first part of Tempted, Darius asks Zoey if he may ask Aphodite to accept his Warrior Pledge. After Zoey's blessing, when the two of them are alone, Aphrodite realizes that she loves Darius and becomes upset. After realizing that he was serious about his love for her, she accepts his pledge.She then lets go of her past. Her Imprint with Stevie Rae tells her that Stevie Rae is hiding things from Zoey, which later proves to be true when Stevie Rae tells Zoey of the other Red Fledglings. Later while in Venice,Aphrodite starts complaining about being hot, and burning. She quickly realizes that it's Stevie Rae whom is burning, and that she is outside, in direct sunlight. After several intense moments, her Imprint is broken by Stevie Rae when Stevie Rae drank from Rephaim. Relationship Zoey Redbird Once Zoey's enemy, she is now one of the most trusted allies to Zoey as well as a sister figure. She gives warnings to Zoey about not trusting Neferet. Stevie Rae Johnson After the death of Stevie Rae, she has the affinity for Earth from Stevie Rae. To help Stevie Rae, Aphrodite made Stevie Rae drink her blood which in return,gave back her humanity and her Earth Affinity. It also made Aphrodite human. When Stevie Rae almost died,she drank from Aphrodite again and Imprinted her. The Imprint ended when Stevie Rae drank from a Raven Mocker named Rephaim. Erik Night Before Zoey attend the School of Night, she was the girlfriend of Erik. At first, it seems that she still had feelings for him. In Hunted, however, she told Zoey that he got possive with her, as he did with Zoey. Than in Tempted, she admited to Zoey that "It wasn't about wanting Eric. It was about wanting control." Because she started noticing something weird about Neferet and she didn't like it. Nerd herd Due to the alliance with Zoey she surrounded sometimes the group. She sees the relationship as one of Nyx mysterious ways. She show respect to the group members in her very own way.http://houseofnightseries.com/nightwatch/volumethree.html Neferet Neferet is the Mentor to Aphrodite, but with Zoey's appearence she lost her privileged position with Neferet. After the disaster on Samhain she lost also the affiance. Aphrodite realized very early that Neferet manipulated the memory. She realizes that she can not clearly remember her roommate, because she drunk the mixture from Neferet and dumps the rest down the sink. She begins to not trust Neferet and warns Zoey not to drink anything from her. Venus Venus was originally Aphrodites best friend and roommate before her body rejected the Change. Venus is now a red fledgling. Aphrodite chose her fledglings name to compare and honour her. She can't remember Venus clearly. The drink which Neferet gave Aphrodite delete the memories, but not all. Some of the drink is throwing away, then she realized her mind is going foggy. Terrible, Warlike, and Wasp- Deino, Enyo, and Pemphedro Aphrodites followers during the time she has the position as Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. After the disaster at Samhain the relationship is broke apart. After banishing Neferet and Kalona, Aphrodite forgive Terrible the Break-Up and get friendlier with Terrible. Maleficent Malecficent is Aphrodite's cat. She is big white "puff ball" According to Aphrodite Maleficent is a pure bred Persian. Malecficent chose Aphrodite while working at Street Cats in Tulsa. It makes Aphrodite feela a sense of belonging because once she turned human, she considered herself not part of the vampyre world. Maleficent made Aphrodite feel her place in the world of vampyres by choosing Aphrodite.